Clarity
by Gulty
Summary: It's that cliche of impregnating your teacher, but with a twist! A half vampire half human twist...Futa!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when I said that I plan to delete Clarity? Well I did. Someone named ****theundeadhero95**** suggested to rewrite it and he/she is right! I went through the chapters and noticed that the chapters jumped; it started with Bella and Tanya but then it began to revolve around Rosalie. Which is why I deleted the original Clarity and started anew.**

**Anyway I change some things; I gave some humor to the story, but not too much humor that it'll ruin the whole Family/comfort genre of the story.**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Well here's hoping …**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tanya looked over her outfit and smiled with approval, it a matter of minutes her _favorite_ students is going to come through that door and today will be the last day Tanya will see her student, for you see, Tanya is a math teacher. She loves her job, because of her family she has free will to do whatever she pleases; one being that she could sleep with the male students and not get in trouble like those other teachers she see's in the TV.

Which is why she's waiting for the student; like I said before, today will be the last day she'll see the teenager because next year _she'll_—yes it's a she—will be a senior. Why is that a problem you might say? Well the teen will get a new math teacher and they had an agreement when they first started this; they were going to continue this sex escapade until the end of the teen's junior year. Once she becomes a senior, she and Tanya will move and forget about their deal. The teen will graduate and go to her dream college and Tanya will stay as a math teacher; having sex with horny male teens and making girlfriends/wives breakup with their cheating boyfriends/husbands. Tanya does not simply care.

She is a vampire; a cold heartless undead being walking the earth and drinking blood to survive. But don't worry she doesn't drink human blood anymore, used to, but now drains the blood from animals giving her golden honey colored eyes. And when it comes to being a vampire, with enhance eyesight, perfect hearing, and strength equivalent to 300 men, comes the very enhance libido. Which is why, due to her family practically owning the school, she can have sex with whoever and whenever she wants without the haste.

Of course there is the human girl, her favorite _student_, Isabella Swan...

* * *

_It was during sophomore year and Tanya was making her way to the ladies bathroom when she saw Bella in her gym uniform run out of the gym and into the bathroom where Tanya was heading before the girl could open the door, Tanya noticed that the brunette was holding a book in front of her shorts, all while muttering something that Tanya could have not catch._

_Whatever happened inside the gym made Tanya a bit curious and wanted to know what happened that made the girl run into the bathroom like a bat from hell. She went inside the bathroom and could hear grumbling noises coming from the last stall, she also noticed that the girl came in so fast that she forgot to lock the stall. Leaving the door open for all to see; Tanya tip toad to the last stall and what she saw made her eyes wide (and her panties gush) Bella had her gym shorts around her knees and was holding a penis! Yes you read right, a penis, an eight inch, fully erected, penis in Bella's right hand._

_Bella was trying her best not to moan out loud as she tried to get rid of her erection—curse the school for having girls to wear such tiny shorts and tight shirts! _

"_Oh my…"_

_Bella let out a yelped and looked up, she saw her math teacher and, a guys opinions, one of the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She looked down and saw her penis saluting proudly to the blonde teacher, she squeaked and tried to cover herself with her shirt._

"_Don't, please," Tanya placed her hands over Bella's and laced her fingers into the girl's hands._

_Bella looked up at her teacher and saw her eyes were consumed with comfort, worry, and lust all in one, "M-Miss Denali…?" she askes softly, swallowing when she saw the blonde glanced at her penis and then to her lips._

"_You don't have to hide it, Isabella," Tanya released the girl's hands and wrapped on hand on her hard cock. Surprised that her hand did not wrap around the thick length. She then remembered what she came in the bathroom for, "what happened Isabella?" she asked softly, slowly she moved her hand up and down the twitching cock._

_Bella bit her lower lip when her teacher began to stroke her, she licked her dry lips and tried to speak, "o-one of the gi-girls was—was sweating, a-and I got—I looked. I-I didn't meant to look—but the shirt was so-so-so—TIGHT!" Bella gripped onto the toilet seat when Ms. Denali licked the tip if her penis._

_Tanya tried her best not to giggled as the brunette tried her best not to thrust her hips. Even though she wanted the girl to let go and enjoy what she was receiving. "Is that why you got an erection?" she asked sultry, while placing kitty kisses on Bella's tip._

_Bella only whimpered in response_

_Tanya smirked, an idea popping in her head, as she eyed the straining dick, "I have a proposal for you Isabella,"_

_Bella blinked and gulped, fearing that if she responded…well she doesn't want to think about._

_The blonde teacher licked the tip of Bella's cock and looked at the whimpering teenager, "I'll keep your 'little' secrete and in return I won't tell anyone,"_

_Now that just blackmailing, how cruel, but then again Ms. Denali is known to be cruel with her students and is not a secrete about the woman's sex life. In fact just last week she was caught having a sexual affair with one of the students, how she managed to keep her job no one ones and no one asked or even wanted to know._

_Seeing that Bella isn't going to respond, Tanya's smirked grew, "first I will take of your 'little' problem…"_

_Bella knew that wasn't all, "but…"_

"_There is no but. But there is an and…" Tanya moved her hand up and down._

"_And…?" Bella was getting impatient; gym class is going to end soon and she'll be late—shes' never late—for…math…damnit. Her next class is algebra III with Ms. Denali and no doubt the woman will use this as as excuse for she to be late._

"_And…we have sex," Tanya said bluntly._

_Bella's eyes widen, "what?! No way!"_

"_Shh, do you hear that? It's the sound of your grades dropping,"_

_Bella gasped, "you wouldn't dare,"_

"_Oh, would I?" Tanya licked the length of Bella's still hard cock, "times ticket, Isabella…"_

_Bella wanted to growl, wanted to report the blonde to the principle for threatening her to drop her grades all because she doesn't want to have sex with her, but then again Ms. Denali comes from a very rich family who fund the schools supplies and activities. So if Bella makes Ms. Denali break this problem there is no doubt the students, and teachers, will hate her for her actions of "tatletelling". "Fine."_

"_You say something, dear, I couldn't hear you over me blowing you," to emphasize her statement, Tanya sucked at Bella's red tip._

_Bella bit back a moan, "I'll—I'll have sex with you…"_

_Tanya smirked and engulfed the big dick into her mouth and proceed to blow the girl until she came in her mouth. So over the next few months Tanya and Bella will have sex, the blonde will have Bella stay after school or have her come in her classroom during lunch or gym._

_Their little adventure continued from the end of sophomore year and the beginning of junior year._

_Until today that is_

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ah…just in time…" Tanya looked at her watched and saw it was 3:00—usually around this time no one is in the school because they all went home, who the hell stays after school on the last day of school?

"Come in…" Tanya purred, her voice was loud enough for Bella to hear but not too loud for someone to hear—that is if _someone_ did actually stayed after school on the last day of school.

"Afternoon Tanya," Bella said with a monotone, well you too will develope a hate for your teacher when they will lower your grade if you deny them sex, two months ago Ms. Denali told her to call her by her first name especially when they are about to have sex.

"Bella," if the girl was to call her Tanya then at least the adult can call her Bella, "long time no see?"

"It's only been three hours, Tanya," she has Ms. Denali's class for forth period.

Tanya licked her lips as she remove her panties and sat on top of her desk, legs spread open for Bella to see; it was a simple, yet tight, dress. Her chest was exposed and her breasts were held by a small shirt that showed her cleavage, above that bra-like shirt was a small black strap-like vest with buttons, and a gray skirt that stopped just above her milky thighs. Her blonde hair was loose ans she had on glasses, which she doesn't need with due to her perfect eye sight, also she had on a pair of checkered knee-socks, top with black heels. And because her family sponsors the school she is allow to wear a dress this skimpy without a saying, one of the reasons she hasn't gotten arrested for sleeping with the students _and_ teachers. "I meant it's been long since we last fucked,"

Bella scoffed, "Let's just get this over with," there was no need for her to remove her clothes, she just wanted to go home and that's that, so she reached behind her back pocket and pulled out a condom, just unzipped her pants and fished her cock out, she ripped off the condom package and rolled the plastic wrap onto her dick. Bella held onto her cock and walked up to her teacher, she got in between her spread legs and ran the tip of her cock up and down Tanya's opening, she cursed herself that she got hard at the feeling of how wet the blonde is, she also hated herself that she got turn on by the blondes beuty when she is supposed to hate her for blackmailing her.

Fortunately for her, today id the last day she gets to fuck this demon, in a few months they'll move on and forget about each other.

Bella placed one hand on Tanya's desk and used the other to guide her hard dick to Tanya's opening. When her tip was lined up, she removed her hand from her cock and placed perpendicular to her other, with a single thrust she impaled herself deep inside the older woman.

It never seems to surprise Bella how tight, wet, and hot Tanya's pussy is. No matter how hard she fucks the woman out of pure hate, her pussy is still so tight! "Shit…" she whispered when she pulled her dick out leaving her head the only thing inside Tanya. She let out a low growl and shoved her cock back with force and hate, but then again Tanya like it rough.

"Mmm…do it again,"

Bella rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed Tanya's legs, she spread them even more and began her assault. She let out a growl when Tanya moan in approval, it seems no matter what Bella did it did not affect Tanya in anyway. Of course, she did already slept with half the male populate, she's practically immune to roughness! _Well fuck._

There was no kissing, no touching, not even words; it was always like this. Quite, nothing but grunts, moans, and whimpers all mostly made by Bella.

A good hour passed and both girls moaned their released—they will never scream it, ruins it—Bella came inside the condom. She shuddered at the feel and pulls her cock out, without looking she removed the condom, wraps it, and throws it in the trash bin. She tucks her soft penis inside her pants ans zips up her zipper, without a word she turns on her heels and leaves.

Leaving a _confused_ Tanya behind

* * *

Summer break went by fast, too fast for Bella's taste, but she was actually looking forward to senior year. She had a plan; pass her classes, tests, maintain a good GPA and graduate out of this hellhole. On her first day she found out that Tanya wasn't teaching this year—not that she cared—rumor has it that she quit. Again, not that she cared_, good riddance_.

Today was Saturday, a good day to relax from the first week of school, and her girlfriend of one month were applying to the University of Columbia. It's never too late to start early. Bella met Alice at a Green Day concert in New York, the brunette forgot her wallet at the hotel she was staying and Alice brought it to her at her house all the way from New York. Turns out both girls had a lot in common from liking Nickelback to hating on Justin Bieber.

When she heard a knock on the door of her and her dad's house. Confused since neither she nor her father planned any visitors, she got up and walked up to the door. She looked through the peek-hole and saw no one; she cursed under her breath, _damn pranksters_,

"Who was at the door, baby?" Alice asked from her seat at the table

"It's just those damn kids again," Bella responded, but something made Bella wants to open the door and look out.

So she did

And what she saw made her go in shock; on her doorstep was a basket with a pink blanket covering it. Curiosity got the best of her and made her lift up the blanket, but as soon as her chocolate eyes came in contact with what was under the blanker made her heart stop.

It was a baby, a baby girl with a few curls of brown hair and the most beautiful hazel green eyes Bella has ever seen. They _almost_ remind her of a certain someone…_Oh no, it can't be_…

There was note on the baby's chest, Bella picked the folded note and read it. All of her blood was turn to ice as soon as she finished.

_She is your baby_

—_love Tanya_

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Alice looked at her frozen girlfriend and then at the note, her eyes widen. Bella has told her about her past with a Ms. Denali but she over looked that, now she couldn't believe what she has just read. If what Bella said was true about her and Tanya then this baby must be hers!

Alice looked down at the basket and her eyes soften, she shouldn't be laying the blame on this baby it's not her fault she was conceived out of blackmailing. No she should be blaming Tanya for not only taking her girlfriends virginity, and already had a baby with her, but also she has left this poor defenseless child at Bella's doorstep without a proper explanation!

It looks like she'll have to take charge of beings this baby's new mother! Without letting her know about her real one, after all she always wanted a child with Bella.

And this is her chance to get closer with her girlfriend.

* * *

**Going to stop here; my back and hands hurt so much!**

**Damn if I'd of known this rewrite would be better that the original I would've have done this months ago!**

**Anyway tell me if y'all enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I've updated "Screw the Vampire Woman, save the world," I can now get down to more serious business. Like updating Clarity after a whole month of not paying any attention to it, even when I have like 106 followers, 18 reviews, and 64 favorites in only one chapter.**

**But I can see that you my friends are very patient since no one has send me a PM stating I should update this story or at least post a review…**

**I also decided not to make all the vampires humans and give back their immortality.**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_There was note on the baby's chest, Bella picked the folded note and read it. All of her blood was turn to ice as soon as she finished._

_She is your baby_

—_love Tanya_

_"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Alice looked at her frozen girlfriend and then at the note, her eyes widen. Bella has told her about her past with a Ms. Denali but she over looked that, now she couldn't believe what she has just read. If what Bella said was true about her and Tanya then this baby must be hers!_

_Alice looked down at the basket and her eyes soften, she shouldn't be laying the blame on this baby it's not her fault she was conceived out of blackmailing. No she should be blaming Tanya for not only taking her girlfriends virginity, and already had a baby with her, but also she has left this poor defenseless child at Bella's doorstep without a proper explanation!_

_It looks like she'll have to take charge of beings this baby's new mother! Without letting her know about her real one, after all she always wanted a child with Bella._

_And this is her chance to get closer with her girlfriend._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A baby, there is a baby in her girlfriends arms while her girlfriend is cooing at _it_. But there's no way this baby is hers; she wore a condom for Christ sakes!

Unless…the condom broke

No that can be!

Well she _did_ remove the condom without looking at it so she didn't know she broke it. She simply tied it and threw it away—without looking. Hey, can you blame her, she wanted to get out of that room quickly do she can on with her life and forget all about Tan—Ms. Denali.

But if she broke the condom then that means this baby is hers; she is the baby's f-f-father…and Ms. Denali is her mother (well duh).

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked in a worry tone, noticing her girlfriend was having a little war with herself. She cradles the baby in her arms; the baby let out a cute yawn and snuggles into the pixie girl.

Bella didn't know whether to find that cute or…cute. Oh, Alice asked her a question, "Y-yeah, I'm fine,"

Alice wasn't convinced, "you lie; you looked to the left," they've been dating for almost a month and they both told each other their secrets and flaws, one of those being that every time Bella lies she would shift her eyes to the left and back to the person she is looking at or talking to. But even though they both know each other's secrets, Alice has never told Bella her deepest secret of all. She's a vampire, and not the only one, her family is too. The first time the vampire saw Bella at the cafeteria, Alice was determine to make the human girl know who Tanya is and what she is, another vampire, and to find out that Bella, a human girl, may have impregnated a vampire is very odd. But Bella doesn't need to know that; if Alice keeps this as a secret, no doubt she and Bella and this baby will be the happiest family ever.

_Damn it,_ Bella sighed, "okay, I'm not fine," Bella looks at her girlfriend then at her—the baby in Alice's arms, "in fact," anger rose within her, "how could she do this to me?!" Alice flinches, Bella never yells, she brought the baby closer to her and hummed when the child stirred in her sleep and whimpered at the loud noise.

"First, she blackmails me then forces me to sleep with her! So what? So she could just _leave_ her baby at my door? That bitch!" Bella, without thinking, punches the wall and soon regrets it; the baby wakes up and starts crying while Bella tried to hold her tears and cradles her know broken and bleeding knuckles.

Alice shakes her head and calms the crying child in her arms, once the baby was calmed Alice wipes the tears from her soft cheeks and hums a lullaby. She smiles when the baby's ragged breathing turn to a calm one and soon the baby was sound asleep in Alice's arms, but the pixie frowns and turns to her girlfriend, "see what you did," she hisses.

Bella, her eyes a bit red due to her holding in her tears, looks up from her bloody hand and looks at her girlfriend with hurt in her chocolate orbs.

Alice face calms when she saw the hurt in her girlfriends eyes, she softly places the baby back in her little basket, and walks up to her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Bella's neck and places a gentle and loving kiss on her lips, "sorry," Alice buries her face in Bella's nape.

Bella sighs, "no I'm sorry," she wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist and brigs her closer, "I'm sorry that I yelled and woke the baby," Bella looks at the child sleeping peacefully in her basket, "and for punching the wall," the taller girl places a kiss on Alice's forehead and lays her chin on the girl's head. "God, I'm such a horrible person,"

Alice removes her head from Bella's neck and looks up at the girl with fire in her eyes, "no you're not," she says sternly.

"Yes I _am_," Bella lets out a heavy sigh, she look toward the sleeping child and sighs again, "this kid may be, may be not, mine and," she hesitates at first but after a reassuring kiss from Alice she continues, "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom—dad—parent—whatever!" she hisses, "I don't think I can do it. And what if the kid ends up hating me?"

"She won't hate you," Alice places her check against Bella chests, her steady heartbeat is like a lullaby to her.

"And how do you know that?"

Alice smiles, she removes her cheek from Bella's chest and looks up at the girl with loving eyes, "because," she places a peck on her lips, "you are a wonderful person. The best thing that has ever happen to me…" Alice places her hand on Bella's left cheek and places the other on her right shoulder. "And I can say without a doubt you'll be the best daddy ever," her hand on Bella's cheek traveled down to her neck.

Bella chuckles, "daddy?"

Alice grins like a mischievous cat, "that's right…" her hand went down, passing Bella's stomach, and settles just above her groin area, "…_Daddy_…"she purrs and cups Bella's crotch, her dormant penis becoming instantly hard at the contact.

"Fuck…" Bella moans

Alice giggles, and places a kiss on her girlfriend flushed cheek, "don't curse in front of _our_ baby," she lightly hits Bella on the stomach.

Bella grins and cups Alice butt cheeks, earning a small squeak from the pixie, "how do we know she's _ours_?" Bella places her face against Alice's neck and begins to places kisses on her neck.

Alice bites her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loudly, she moves her head to the side so Bella can have better access to her neck.

"Did we _make_ her?" Bella purrs, biting Alice sensitive skin.

"N-no…" Alice moans, she closes her eyes and places her hands on Bella's back. Her hands go under Bella's shirt and she soon caresses the taller girl's milky caramel skin.

"Then why are you saying she's ours?" Bella gives one more nip to Alice's neck before licking the already red skin.

Alice gulps, "w-well, we can go t-to my dad he-he's a-a-a _–Jesus Christ!_" The pixie claw at Bella's back.

"Shh, you'll wake _our_ baby…" Bella purrs.

"Screw-screw you…" Alice digs her nails into Bella's skin.

That made Bella smirk, "oh no, _baby_, I do the screwing in here…" Bella places her hands under Alice's skirt and panties to get at the soft skin under those garments.

Alice squeaks when Bella's cold hands cup her ass cheeks, so that's how she wants to play, eh? Well two can play at that game; Alice removes her hands from Bella's back and cups her groin, she grins when a groan escapes her Bella's lips.

"What-uh…what was that you were saying about your dad?" Bella asks, she lowers her hands to Alice thighs and raises them.

Alice knew what her girlfriend was going to do so she wraps her arms around her neck and lets Bella carry her by her thighs. The taller girl leads them to the couch and sits on it so Alice ended up sitting on Bella's lap. Alice giggled, she definitely knew where this was going, the pixie begins to place kisses all over Bella's face, "My dad," kiss, "is a doctor," kiss, "so he can take a DNA test," kiss, "to prove you are Annabelle's father," she gives a long breath taking kiss on Bella's lips.

"Annabelle?" Bella said in between kisses.

Alice didn't answer; instead she shoved her tongue into Bella's mouth and dance with the taller girl's tongue. Their tongues tangoed and tangled with one another, but even then everyone has to breathe. Curse the lungs for needing that H2O; the two girls separated at the same time, a trail of saliva formed by their lips. Their breaths were ragged, they stared into each other's eyes and both knew what the other had in mind.

Her daddy can wait right now Alice needs her own _daddy_ to satisfy her needs.

Forget about removing clothes, their too horny and spending about two minutes removing their clothes will both a turn off and an annoyance. So instead of removing their clothes, both Alice and Bella moved the former's wet panties to the side, enough so that the latter's penis can go inside Alice's clenching and aching pussy with ease. The girls went back to kissing.

Once Alice's panties were moved, Alice, without breaking the kiss, unzips Bella's jeans and unbuttons her buttons so she can dig her hand inside the jeans, and boxers, and grab the one thing that bring her to an ultimate orgasm. (Including Bella's fingers and mouth of course)

Alice pulls out Bella's dick and the latter moans when her dick came in contact with the cool air. Alice moves her hand up and down; every time her hand went up she would twist the penis.

"Fuck…Alice…" Bella hisses, she roughly grabs Alice's butt cheeks and separates them. Opening the pixie's fuck hole and exposed to the cool air.

Alice moans, her Bella wanted to be inside of her. It makes her a little sad because she really wanted to suck her off, but even she can't deny that she too wants the girl inside of her; to feel that big dick in her small, tight, and wet pussy. "B-Bella…please, inside—I need you inside…" Alice releases Bella's hard cock and places her hand on her girlfriend's shoulders, bracing herself for what is about to happen.

Bella wasted no time grabbing her dick and lining up her head to Alice's entrance. Without warning, Bella thrusts up and buries herself in a tight, wet, and warm embrace.

Alice flinches and just before she could open her mouth, Bella shuts her up with her lips, their tongues resuming their fight for dominance. They continue to kiss until Alice pain subsided and the pixie gave the go to Bella.

When the time came, meaning Alice pain was gone; the pixie opens her eyes, a little watery, and gives the go.

Bella nods and slowly starts to thrust into the girl, she pulls away from Alice's lips and kisses away the tear that rolled down her left eye, while murmuring apologies to the pixie.

Alice smiles, she loves when Bella is so caring to her.

Bella places her lips against Alice's and soon the two fell into a passionate kiss, there was no tongue, there was no need for tongue when you're making love.

Bella speed up her thrusts a bit but kept it gentle enough not to hurt the pixie girl.

Even though Alice loves it when Bella is gentle, even she needs a little danger in her life. Alice braces herself and takes matter in her own hands; she grabs Bella's hands and removes them from her ass and places them on her shirt covered breasts. She looks at Bella's chocolate eyes and starts riding her, she speed her movements and soon she finds herself in control. "What was saying about screwing…?" Alice whispers, clenching her legs so her pussy walls can choke Bella's cock.

Bella whimpers, she tried to move but soon find out that Alice has taken completely over—not that she minds though. She always did kind of like it when she get's dominated.

Alice slowed down her movements because she felt her orgasm approaching. She until the tip was the only thing inside of her before pluming down and causing Bella to groan, "I'm coming," she purrs into Bella's ear and nibbles on it.

Bella moans, she felt Alice loosen her grip on her hands and she use that advantage to place her hands back on Alice's butt and bring the girl closer to her.

Alice gasps at the action and cums, milking Bella's cock from the inside.

Bella bites her lips when she felt Alice cum on her dick that it made her cum too. There was no need to worry about getting Alice pregnant, the girl was on the pill and they always had raw sex not once did Alice fell pregnant every time Bella cums in her.

They collapsed, exhausted, out of breath.

"Hmmm, I love you," Alice places a kiss on Bella's neck.

Bella chuckles and brings the pixie girl closer to her, but their little bubble was popped when they heard their little Annabelle stir.

"Why don't we go to sleep and tomorrow we pay your dad a visit," Bella suggest.

Alice smiles, "I like that idea," she rises, moaned a little when Bella's cock slipped out of her and a few drops of semen trickled out of her.

They removed the rest of their clothes and change into their sleeping wear. Bella, clad in a shirt and boxers, carried her daughter to her bed and placed her on the bed. Her girlfriend deiced to take a shower first before going to bed.

Once Alice was done with her shower she put on one of Bella's high school shirt, knowing that the taller girl likes seeing her in her clothes, and panties. Alice climbs on top of the bed and the two girls share a kiss before going under the covers and sleep.

Except for Bella, she stayed awake for a few minutes to admire her girlfriends beautiful sleeping face, she then turns to her daughter and smiles when she saw one of Alice's hands were on the infants little one. So Bella gently grabs the other and went to sleep, but not before a thought crossed her mind. _I hope you are my daughter._

A few minutes later Bella was fast asleep, Alice opens one of her eyes to see if the girl was asleep. Once she made sure, she looked at Annabelle and frowns, _Tanya what did you do..._Alice has studied human/vampire hybrids and she found out that they grow at a very fast rate, there is no doubt that by the end of the month, Annabelle will look like a teenager. Alice looks at her mates sleeping face and lets out a sad smile, _there's no point in hiding, I have to tell her or else..._

* * *

**Shit I cannot believe I did this in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy hell, I knew college was hard but not **_**this**_** hard!**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Why don't we go to sleep and tomorrow we pay your dad a visit," Bella suggest._

_Alice smiles, "I like that idea," she rises, moaned a little when Bella's cock slipped out of her and a few drops of semen trickled out of her._

_They removed the rest of their clothes and change into their sleeping wear. Bella, clad in a shirt and boxers, carried her daughter to her bed and placed her on the bed. Her girlfriend deiced to take a shower first before going to bed._

_Once Alice was done with her shower she put on one of Bella's high school shirt, knowing that the taller girl likes seeing her in her clothes, and panties. Alice climbs on top of the bed and the two girls share a kiss before going under the covers and sleep._

_Except for Bella, she stayed awake for a few minutes to admire her girlfriends beautiful sleeping face, she then turns to her daughter and smiles when she saw one of Alice's hands were on the infants little one. So Bella gently grabs the other and went to sleep, but not before a thought crossed her mind. __I hope you are my daughter._

_A few minutes later Bella was fast asleep, Alice opens one of her eyes to see if the girl was asleep. Once she made sure, she looked at Annabelle and frowns, __Tanya what did you do...__Alice has studied human/vampire hybrids and she found out that they grow at a very fast rate, there is no doubt that by the end of the month, Annabelle will look like a teenager. Alice looks at her mates sleeping face and lets out a sad smile, __there's no point in hiding…I have to tell her or else..._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Bella wakes up by the sound of her alarm clock; she presses the snooze button and raises her upper body. She stretches her dull muscles and cracks her back, the young girl looks down and saw the baby sound asleep next to her. Alice wasn't there; she always wakes up early to cook them breakfast and judging by the smell, they're having pancakes today. Bella never understood why Alice never ate breakfast; she will cook for Bella but not for herself. But Bella never asked-the last time she asked Alice merely answered with an "I'm not hungry," or an "I already ate," and sometimes with a "oh, you know us girls, always trying to keep in shape for our bae's'". The brunette shook her head, for being a girl even she doesn't understand girls and their habits for looking good in front of everybody. Don't they know they are already beautiful? I mean why else would their boy/girlfriends give them so much love?

The girl shrugs off her own question and concentrated on a different matter, i.e. her empty stomach. She looks down at her daughter—if she is biologically hers—and decided whether not to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. Bella, after seeing the cute peaceful face, decided to let the girl sleep for a few more minutes. For now her stomach is practically eating itself if she doesn't get any food pronto!

Bella gently gets up from the bed; tip toes out of the room, gently closes the door and makes a quick dash to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen her nose was meet with the sweet smell of pancakes with maple syrup, bacon strips, scrambled eggs, and a hot cup of coffee—all for her. Bella gets down to business and eats away. As soon as her taste buds came in contact with the bacon, her brain automatically knew who cooked this delicious, crunchy, mouth-watering strip. Alice. Speaking of which, Bella looks up at her girlfriend who was sitting beside her and reading a copy of a _Vanity Fair_ magazine, "arf you gog to eff?" Bella already knew the answer, but hey you may never know.

Alice frowns at her girlfriends bad table manners, but shrugs it off and reaches for a napkin to wipe a bit of maple syrup off Bella's cheek. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking," she goes back to her reading.

Bella became a bit skeptical and eyed her short girlfriend, "c'mon, Al, just one bite—it ain't gonna hurt ya. Heck I don't even care how you look because I'm deeply in love with you,"

Alice couldn't help but to blush—if she could—at what Bella said, as much as she wants to take a bit of the fluffy pancake that she made she'll just end up tasting nothing. Vampires have no sense in taste, human food will taste like garbage for them and—oh no…Bella's giving her those damn puppy eyes!

"C'mon babe, pleeeease, just one bite for me…?" Bella increased her puppy eyes tenfold and even let out a whimper, she held out her fork with a peace of pancake.

Alice giggles and, at first she hesitated a bit, took a bite of the flat cake. She pretends to savor it and let out a hum. Bella grins and leans to kiss her girlfriend and went back to enjoy the rest of her breakfast.

When her girlfriend wasn't looking, Alice hid behind her magazine and used the napkin she used on Bella to spit out the pancake.

"So," Bella started, "have you talked with your dad?" she took a sip of her coffee while looking at her girlfriend.

Alice, after recovering from the pancake, gave her best smile, "hmm," she scooted a bit closer to Bella and places her head on the girls shoulder, "he said we can come anytime during business hours,"

Bella nods, taking a paternity test won't take that long and all she has to do is have a cotton swab take a sample of her saliva and the baby's as well.

Alice smiles, kisses Bella's cheek, and goes to check on her daughter. When she got to the room she was surprise that the baby was still sleeping, seeing as she's a half vampire you would think that the child could easily hear what is going on around it. But then again Bella is a heavy sleeper and the only thing that can wake the brunette up is food. Alice giggles at the thought of her girlfriend, her giggle ended up waking the child.

Annabelle opened her eyes to reveal golden hazel, she looked at the source of sound that woke her up and saw a strange pixie woman. She blinked follow by a smile that revealed already baby teeth

Alice panics at the sight of teeth, seeing as the child is only about three months old and a regular human baby get theirs from 4-8 months. Alice just hopes Bella won't ask about the teeth (but then again Bella is pursuing a career in criminology and she really hated sex-education and child development class) The pixie girl smiles and gently lifts her daughter, "you must be hungry," half human half vampire children eat both human food and drink blood and after seeing the child starting to suck on her fingers.

It was early in the morning, usually humans don't wake up until later, and the sun hasn't shown up yet. So Alice checked to make sure Bella was distracted before she went anywhere. And she was the human was on her laptop looking at her grades for the semester. Alice smiles, Bella was the type of person who took education serious so that she may get into a good school and a well-paying job so she may support her family—which is Alice and their new daughter. But that wasn't the only reason why Alice fell for her.

Alice was shook awake from her thoughts when she felt Annabelle suck on her clothed breasts, "whoa there," she whispered, earning the attention from her child, "I'm not a human mom so I can't produce milk—sorry."

Annabelle looked at Alice with curiosity before going back to sucking on her small breasts.

Alice couldn't help but to giggle, truly this girl is Bella's kid since both of them are very persistent (so is Tanya). "All right, all right, you made your point," the pixie girl giggles, she took one last glance at her mate before sneaking out, bringing Annabelle with her. Alice held onto her daughter close to her chest as she speed thought the city and into the forest. There she spotted two elks, she kills both of them by snapping their necks. She then cuts a hole on their necks and lets Anabella suck on the animal's neck while she does the same to the other. After they successfully drain all of the elks blood Alice pulled out a napkin and proceeded to clean the blood off of Annabelle's cute face, once they were both clean Alice hid the carcasses and ran back to her house just in time before Bella came into the room.

"Oh, hey, I was just wondering why is was so quiet," Bella said, taking a seat next to her girlfriend who had Annabelle sleeping in her arms. "She sure likes to sleep a lot," Bella chuckles.

"Like you're the one to talk," Alice giggled when Bella pouted, "Would you like to hold her?"

Bella gulps at the question and looks at the baby; so small and innocent, she slowly held out her arms and gasps when Alice placed her baby onto her arms. She was a bit light and her skin was very soft. "Wow," Bella whispered when she saw Annabelle open her small eyes and look up at Bella's chocolate brown eyes with her golden brown ones. Bella softly laces her fingers into her daughter's soft golden brown hair, this causes Annabelle to giggle and hold out her tiny hands to Bella.

Alice was smiling and, if she could, crying at the sight of her girlfriend and their daughter, god she whish she had a camera to record this.

"So," Bella started, playing with her daughters little fingers, "when is it a good time to pay your dad a visit?" the brunette sat down next to Alice and placed Annabelle on her lap.

Alice smiles, "well actually while you and Annie were asleep, I phone ahead and arrange a meeting at twelve,"

Bella nods and looks at the clock, currently it is 8:36 and the hospital opened up at 6. Good thing today was Saturday or else she and Alice would have had to skip lunch at school in order to give a DNA sample to the doctor. She just hopes that once she provides Dr. Cullen with her DNA, this baby turns out to be hers. Bella doesn't know why but all of a sudden she grown attached to this baby, she blames Alice but thanks her at the same time. If this baby is hers then Bella promised to be the best parent this child has ever had, Annabelle won't know of her past or who her mother really is but Bella and Alice will make sure that the child won't find out she was conceived out of blackmail. And she'll make sure it won't happen, but for now Bella will countdown the minutes and hours till the meeting at the hospital.

Father Time sure has a way with making Bella uneasy; she, Alice and Annabelle where inside of one of the hospitals many rooms. Both Bella and Alice were waiting for the latter's father to come into the room and take the needed DNA sample for the test.

Alice look at Annabelle, who was looking at the white room with curiosity in her big eyes, then at her girlfriend who looked like she was in a deep thought.

And she was; Bella was both cursing Tanya for bringing a child into her already perfect world-but every time she looks at Annabelle she is greatly reminded of herself. The child did nothing wrong, it wasn't its fault that it was made out of hate rather than love. She was mistake. Just like she was.

A knock at the door snapped both Alice and Bella, in came Dr. Cullen a man in her late thirties with blonde hair, pale skin, and golden color eyes.

"Now then," he started, "what do we have here?" he walked up to Annabelle, who was in Alice's hands, and what he saw shocked him. This thing, this child, is a hybrid child! He always used to study the species and learned that a hybrid can be identified by their pale skin yet red cheeks that signify blood flow, their amerce beauty that comes from a vampire, and the subtle sound of a faint heartbeat. But this child can't be a hybrid, it looks like any normal human child. Carlisle looks up at Alice with a "explain this" face only to get a "we'll talk latter look" from his adopted daughter.

"Well then," he clears his throat, "lets begin with the process, shall we?" he pulls out two long cotton swabs and hovered one of the sticks close to Annabelle's mouth.

"C'mon, Annabelle, open wide for mommy," Alice cued, causing the child to giggle and open her mouth wide. Carlisle softly sticks the stick into her mouth and dabs the cotton on the side of Annabelle's mouth in order to collect saliva.

"That's a smart girl," Carlisle cooed and smiled when the baby giggled, but ended up frowning when he saw a full set of teeth on the toddler. He shook out of it and turns to Bella, a new cotton swab in his hand, "all right, Bella, you're turn,"

Before Bella could say damn Dr. Cullen had a long cotton swab in her mouth and gathering saliva, he already collected saliva from Annabelle-who was less fussy than her 'father'.

"Alright-y then," Dr. Cullen smiles and places the stick onto a zip lock bag, "the results should take three to four days until then let us pray that you are the father," he jokes and lets out a chuckle when Bella let out a blush. The blonde man is well aware of Bella's extra appendage—because of Alice—after all he is a doctor and it is a doctor's duty to know and keep their patients secret from being exposed to media.

"Thank you doctor,"

The man chuckles, "Please, Bella, call me Carlisle," he takes off his gloves and glasses and places one hand on Bella's left shoulder, "after all you are dating my daughter and I already consider you family," he winks.

Bella face resembled a tomato

"Dad!" Alice said with a flush—even though she can't.

"Well, thanks again doc-uh I mean Carlisle," Bella gives him a nod and walks to the door, she stopped when she saw Alice was not following behind her, "you coming, babe?"

Alice smiles and gives Bella a kiss on the lips, "just a sec, I've got to talk with my dad for a bit," she held Annabelle closer to her, "it will only take a minute," she gave one last peck and walks up to Carlisle.

Bella smiles, grabs Annabelle, and exits the room.

"Now, Carlisle, I know what you're thinking," Alice began but was cut off by the blonde man.

"Oh do you now?" He asks with a smirk, "well, my daughter, please explain to me why you have a hybrid child," before Alice could open her mouth he started again, "in fact when did you and Bella decided to have a child together," that is when realization hit the doctor, "furthermore how in the world did Bella managed to impregnate you?" Carlisle was confused, for a man with great knowledge he was stumped. True Bella has a fully functional penis but last time he check it is physically imposable for a human to impregnate a vampire.

Alice was waiting until he stopped talking before she could speak, "well first off Annabelle isn't biologically mine,"

That got the good doctor's attention, well that will explain why there was no facial traits from Alice on Annabelle. "So then who is the real mother?" he dared to ask.

Alice let out a sigh and pulled a sleeping Annabelle close to her small frame, "if I tell you, you promise not to freak out?"

Okay now Carlisle was worried, "Alice…"

"It's Tanya,"

"Pardon?" Did he hear right

"Tanya, you know our cousin from Alaska," the pixie girl let out a ragged sigh, "turns out she found out about Bella's penis and threaten to lower her grades if she dint had sex with her," the girl growls but stopped when she heard Annabelle whimper. "One thing lead to another and one month later Annabelle was left at our doorstep," Alice tried not to remember as she softly squeezed the sleeping child in her arms.

Carlisle could not believe what he has just heard; not only was Bella blackmailed into sexual intercourse but a child was left alone outside?! The man knew about Tanya's sexual adventure but leaving a child on its own? On someone else's doorsteps?! "I'm going to have a serious talk with Tanya," he muttered under his breath but it was caught by Alice.

"Please don't!" Carlisle was surprised by the sudden outburst, "I don't want that woman in my child's life!"

"Alice please…"

"No Carlisle, for once I'm happy!" Alice looks down at Annabelle, "for years I thought I was going to be lonely but after seeing Bella I now know how it feels to be happy!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" the man hissed.

"Oh please Carlisle, no one can hear us..." Alice lowers her voice.

Alice took a long pause, "for exactly forty years I waited for my mate, and then Bella came…I was crushed when I found out my mate had slept with the schools major slut…that fucking vampire Tanya…" Alice growls out the name. "When I read the note, I was mad at her-knowing that she came from Tanya and my Bella made me sick…"

Carlisle was getting worried

"But as soon as she opened her eyes and looked up at me I knew that blaming her for what happened wasn't right," she ran a finger on the baby's cheek. "Since then I vowed to raise her as my own—as Bella's and I's daughter…"

"Alice…You know that hybrid children grow at a fast pace and once Bella sees that, she'll be asking questions," Alice frowns, "will you be able to answer those questions?"

Alice looked defeated, Carlisle was right; half vampire children grow very fast and in no time Bella will wonder why her baby girl looks like a teenager.

"And let's not forget about feeding the child blood," Alice's eyes widen, "you do know that hybrids feed on both human food and blood right?"

"I do now,"

Both Carlisle and Alice's eyes widen, they turned around and saw Bella standing there.

* * *

**Oops...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I lost my flash drive**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

"_No Carlisle, for once I'm happy!" Alice looks at Annabelle, "for years I thought I was going to be lonely but after seeing Bella I now know how it feels to be happy!"_

_Alice took a long pause, "for exactly forty years I waited for my mate, and then Bella came…I was crushed when I found out my mate had slept with the schools major slut…that fucking vampire Tanya…" Alice growls out the name. She looks at Annabelle when the child let out a whimper, and frowns, "when I read the note, I was mad at her—knowing that she came from Tanya and my Bella made me sick…"_

_Carlisle was getting worried_

"_But as soon as she opened her eyes and looked up at me I knew blaming her what happed wasn't right," she ran a finger on the baby's cheek. "Since then I vowed to raise her as my own—as Bella's and I's daughter…"_

"_Alice…you know that hybrid children grow at a really fast pace and once Bella sees that, she'll be asking questions," Alice frowns, "will you be able to answer those questions?"_

_Alice looked defeated, Carlisle was right; half vampire children grow very fast and in no time Bella will wonder why her baby girl looks like a teenager within two months._

"_And let's not forget about feeding the child blood," Alice eyes widen, "you do know that hybrids feed on both human food and blood right?"_

"_I do now,"_

_Both Carlisle and Alice eyes widen, they turn around and saw Bella standing there…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bella was wondering why her girlfriend was taking too long to talk with her father; then again if someone mentions clothes she will not stop. So after a while of contemplating weather or not to interrupt her girlfriend, she gets up from the chair she was seating on and walks to the door. But just as she was about to place her hand on the door knob, she heard the muffle sound of her voice.

"I was crushed when I found out my mate had slept with the schools major slut…that fucking vampire Tanya…"

What the—vampire? Tanya? The fuck? It seems that Alice forgot to close the door properly therefore leaving a very small gap between the door and inside the room. Bella gets near the small gap and listens carefully. And what she heard made her eyes widen; Alice and Dr. Cullen were talking about her daughter and how she will grow at a very fast rate because she's…half vampire? No, she must have heard wrong, there's no such things as vampires…right?

Right. Vampires explode in the sunlight and Alice loves the outdoors. Then again this is Forks, Washington, a place not known for its sunshine and rainbows. Heck when was it the last time Bella ever saw the sun under all those thick clouds?

But then again vampires feed on blood and Alice never tried to bite her. And even if she was a vampire she wouldn't have made it this far without wanting to drain someone's blood—or even hers to be exact.

"And let's not forget about feeding the child blood," Bella snaps out of her thoughts at Dr. Cullen's voice,

_What_? No—she must have heard wrong…again…there's no way that—Alice—Annabelle—Tanya—no way! There has to be a good explanation for this!

And then it hit her—realization—why Alice always seems to cook plenty of food-but only for her-and doesn't even want to take a single bite. Because vampires can't eat human food. Or how Alice always wakes up earlier than her—vampires don't sleep. Or when Bella suggested they go to Florida for their junior year Spring Break but Alice refused on behalf that too much sun is bad for her delicate skin—delicate vampire skin!

"You do know that _hybrids_ feed on both human food and blood right?"

Hybrid? The definition of hybrid is an offspring of two plants or animals of different species or varieties. And since she herself is a human….And she did heard Alice call Tanya a vampire…

Which can only mean one thing; Annabelle is half vampire!

"I do now," Bella pulls the door open and looks at Alice with an "I have questions and you're going to answer all of them," look.

"B-Bella!" Alice squeaks, "Ho-how much did you hear?" she asked with hesitation.

Bella looks at her girlfriend, she looked around and saw Annabelle in Carlisle arms, girl dead in the eye, "oh, just enough to hear the words vampire, blood and hybrid…" the brunette whispers the last word. She glances at Carlisle then back at Alice, "is it true?"

Alice dared not to answer, "W-what is?"

Bella narrows her eyes at the two people—if they are people—in front of her, "that Tanya is a vampire," she said.

Both Carlisle and Alice looked at one another, neither one of them dared to speak; a human just found out about their secret and not just any human, Alice's mate. But should this really be a problem-sooner or later Alice would have had to tell Bella the truth. Of course the only reason why Alice never bothered to tell was because she was afraid of what Bella's reaction will be.

But now that the cats out of the bag, Alice's worst fear has come true.

Carlisle opened his mouth first but Alice reassured him she will handle it, the pixie girl turns to her girlfriend, "yes, Bella, it's all true,"

"So-so y-you you're a v-VA-VA-"

"Vampire" Alice finished for her, "yes, me and Carlisle both are," Bella looks at the doctor and he nodded.

"But how, when…? Bella asked to no one in particular.

Alice sighed, now or never, "since the 1920's," she saw Bella's eyes go wide, "and I was turned by Carlisle because I was sick," she lied, she didn't want Bella to find out she was turned by some staff member while she was in an insane asylum, she didn't want the girl to think she was a loony or something.

Carlisle looks at Alice and nodded, for he too understood why she lied. "I felt pity towards Alice and offered her a chance to live,"

Bella nodded and sort of thanked the doctor; without him she wouldn't have had Alice in her life, makes her think. The human takes in a deep breath and lets out a loud sigh, "so you and the doc here are…vampires…?"

They nodded again

Bella sighs again and scratches her head, and then it occurred to her, if both Alice and Carlisle is vampire then that means…"and the rest of the families are as well?"

Alice was surprised Bella could have guessed that, but nodded.

"Heh, wow, vampires—I mean, just—wow,"

"I know it's a lot to take in since we—mainly I—been lying to you this whole time since we've been together," Alice looks down at her feet, avoiding Bella's gaze.

Bella looks at Alice, she knows the smaller girl is avoiding her, "but why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"Would you have listen?" Alice quickly asks

"Well, yeah—I kind of need an explanation into why my girlfriend sometimes acts strange or something," Bella scratches the back of her neck.

Alice nods and softly chuckles, "I guess I was kind of afraid you wouldn't have accepted me and maybe hate me for lying to you this whole time," Alice said in a sad voice, although vampires can't cry but she sure feels like she is.

Bella blinks and walks up to her girlfriends and envelops her in a hug, "awe, babe, I could never hate you," she kisses the pixie girls forehead, "sure I'm a little mad that you kind of kept this from me but I can understand why you didn't want to say anything," Bella lifts Alice's chin and stares into those golden eyes with so much love, "I love you Alice Cullen," she lowers her lips to Alice and the two fell into a deep kiss filled with love and passion.

Carlisle can't help but to smile at the cute scene going on in front of him and choose not to break this little moment, he felt Annabelle fidget in his arms and gave the baby to the girls.

Bella accepted her baby and returns to kiss her girlfriend, with the baby safely in between them; _my girls…_Bella can't help but to think.

After a long pause, Bella broke the kiss with a joke, "so does that mean y'all are going to suck my blood?" she said it with the cliché Dracula accent, Annabelle safely being rocked in her arms.

"Not funny, Bells," Alice giggles; placing her forehead against the other girl's and places a kiss on the babies forehead.

All three broke into a fit of laughs

"No but seriously, though, do you guys drink human blood or not?"

Alice sighs and pulls Bella to sit with her on the chairs, "you might want to sit down a bit," she gestures to the seats beside her, once the human girl sat down she and Carlisle preceded to tell the girl everything she needed to know about the world of Vampires.

Almost two hours have passed and Bella kept her attention to her girlfriend and the doctor.

"But I still don't get it, how can I have gotten Tanya pregnant? I'm human!" It was quite a surprise when Alice admitted that Tanya was indeed in fact a blood sucker. She learned so much about these people, how they choose to feed on animals which caused their eyes to gain that color, and how a vampire mates for life, or how when their skin sparkle in the sunlight-the reason why they moved here since there's hardly any sunlight to exposed them. Now on the question she asked; she couldn't understand how she, a simple human, managed to knock up a vampire.

Annabelle kept on sucking on the warm bottle of milk, given to her by Carlisle, unbothered by what was going on with the adults.

"That's what I can't seem to understand," Carlisle spoke, "in my time I have studied vampires and the only time I've heard about a human/vampire offspring is when the child was born from a human female and male vampire. The child grew at tremendous rate and stopped growing around 2 months of age, by that time he resembled a young adult," she noted Bella's eyes going wide again and her throat moving signifying she swallowed. "But never in my entire life have I heard or witness a human female _impregnating _a female vampire!"

"Then again…you're not just an ordinary human Bella," Carlisle took a glance at the girls' crotch, causing her to blush. Hmm, Carlisle was in deep though; since a male vampire can impregnate a human female does that mean a female with working male reproductive organs can as well? Looks like Doctor Cullen is going to have to do some research, but first he's going to need the right equipment. "Bella," he called out for the girls' attention, "I'm going to need a sample of your semen. If you don't mind,"

The question alone causes Bella's face to flush, "err…what for doc?"

"You want to know why you managed to impregnate Tanya, correct?" she nods, "well the only way to do that is to examine your sperm,"

"Err…maybe later…?"

"That's fine, we have all the time in the world,"

Bella gulps and shifts her gaze to her baby, then it dawn in to her, "if she's really Tanya and I's baby what does that make her?"

Both Alice and Carlisle shared a glance, "well now that you know our secret…and Tanya's…we still need to do a paternity test on you and examine your sperm," Carlisle explained, "if she's indeed Tanya's daughter and you are the…father…then that makes little Annabelle here a human/vampire hybrid,"

Bella nodded, she needed to know just who really Annie's biological parents are before she has to deal with a half vampire child, speaking of being half vampire, "what am I going to expect from her vampire half?"

"Well, for starters, expect a heck of a growth spurts since hybrids grow at an increasing rate," or at least that's what the hybrid he met told him.

"So…" Bella began

"So by the time she's two months old she'll resemble a young adult…" Alice finished.

Oh…

Bella looked down at her baby and just know she noticed a full set of teeth and hair. It's been a week since the child was left and her door step and already she looks like a three year old. "What if she gets hungry…you know…for blood…"

"It is possible for her to eat both blood and human food, but she'll mostly crave blood,"

Bella gulps again.

"But there's nothing to worry about," Alice reassured her girlfriend, "me, Carlisle, my family and Tanya all drink animal blood,"

Bella's head snap, "is that possible? I thought vampires only drink human blood,"

"We did, but I found out that animal blood is just as good as human blood and it controls our thirst for human blood," Carlisle spoke, he didn't want to tell Bella about the other vampires who do drink human blood, because he dint want to worry the girl. But deep down he knew that someday the Volturi will be going to introduce themselves and Bella's kid may be in danger. He'll just have to contact a few friends to keep the Volturi away from Bella's little family and maybe try to reach out for Tanya and question her a little bit.

"Yeah, why do you think we have golden eyes?" Before Bella could answer, Alice beat her to it, "we used to have red eyes because that was the effect of drinking human blood,"

Bella added her two cents, "so by drinking animal blood your eyes got that color?"

Both vampires nodded.

Around this time Annabelle started to fuss in Bella's arms.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Carlisle said, and then he walked to his briefcase.

"Uhh, doc what are doing?" Bella was going to give Alice the baby so she could run to the car and get Annabelle's bottle.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Isabella?" Carlisle opens his case and pulls out a bag filled with blood. "I'm going to feed little Annabelle," he walks up to the human while holding the bag towards the baby.

Bella was a little reluctant having her child drink blood but looks like her baby caught whiff of the blood and reach out to it with her little hands. Bella pulls her back; Alice moves right next to her girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bella looks at her and see's the girl smile, reassuring her everything will be fine. Bella nods and lets Carlisle feed her baby.

Carlisle smiles and holds the bag steady as Annabelle drank from the small hole he made.

After nearly draining the bag of it content Annabelle let out a cute yawn and snuggles into Bella.

Carlisle takes out a cotton swab, "say awe little one," he wiggles the cotton swab.

Annabelle giggles and takes the swab in her mouth, Carlisle slowly pulls it out and places the wet swab in a plastic bag, and he pats the little girl in the head and proceeds to do the same to Bella. After getting both samples he locks the bags into his briefcase. "The test should take about 2-3 days and we will have the results," he begins to make he leave.

"Wait!" Bella whispers, not wanting to wake up the child, "how would I know she came from Tanya?" the woman has slept with multiple people, anyone can be this kids father.

"Once the results come in and they prove you are the biological dad…then we will question Tanya," she couldn't have gone too far. "Until then…we wait," Carlisle exits and closes the door.

Leaving Alice, Bella and Annabelle in the room

Alice looks at her girlfriend, noticing the unease expression, "are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in for a day…" yeah, finding out your girlfriend and her family are vampires and that your daughter may be a half one as well. This is not what Bella had her life be planned out; she wanted to graduate high school, go to college and work as a criminal investigator. But now it looks like some things are going to be put in halt.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Bella pulls Annabelle closer to her and starts to walk to the door, "let's go home,"

Alice nods and walks along side her girlfriend, "schools tomorrow," she said

"Yep,"

"I could ask my mom if she could babysit Annabelle while we're at school,"

Bella stops and thinks about it, leaving you baby in a house owned by animal blood drinking vampires? Why not, if gives a chance to meet her vampire family and Bella knows Esme. "Yeah, that will be great,"

Both walk to the car and proceed to drive home. Annabelle was still sleepy and it was nearing nightfall. The girls went up to their room, placing Annabelle in between them.

"Goodnight," Alice said

"Goodnight," Bella let out a yawn and drifted to sleep, "love ya…"

Alice smiles and places a kiss on Bella's lips, "love you too," she snuggles in the bed and looks at the two loves of her lives. She frowns as her mind drifted to Tanya, what if she decides to come back and take Annabelle away from her—what if she takes Bella as well?! No, she abandons Annabelle and left the school, where ever she is or what she doing—or who she's doing—is not Alice's concerns.

For now all she will focus on is loving both Bella and _their_ child.

* * *

**Alaska**

"Can't believe you just abandon little Emily like that!" Kate yells at her coven sister

"I didn't abandon her! I simply left her in the care of her other parent," Tanya said, not looking away from the mirror as she applied on make up, "and stop naming it!"

"She's your child…" Irina said

"Correction; she's _her_ child,"

"So the human did knock you up…" Kate mutters

"Does it matter?" Tanya said, fixing her hair.

"Humans can't impregnate vampires," Irina said

"But this one did," Kate looks at Irina.

"So she managed to get me pregnant, big deal," Tanya gets up and puts on her coat, "now if you excuse me I'm going to be late for my date,"

"You mean your booty call?" Kate said while snickering.

Tanya gives her a glare, "I'll deal with you later…but for now I—Carlisle?!"

"Tanya," the man greeted

When Tanya went to open the door the last person she expected to see was the vampire doctor. This caught the attention of Kate and Irina; both sisters walk to the door and saw their fellow vampire.

"Carlisle, what brings you to this part of town?" said Tanya

The man eyes her, "we need to talk,"

_Of course_

* * *

**Damn, I practically finish this shit today! Now that I'm out of school and all, thank good I have a five weeks vacation! I hope to update the other stories before January 2016, no promises!**


End file.
